ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Phobus
Phobus is Thanatos's Rival and god of FEAR. He is not associated with Phobius. His first appearance is in Beware! He later appears in Raffle Race, Horriflied, Phobus's Nature song. Powers *As a god, he can manipulate Nature. *With the harp of Ge, he can warp time *Superspeed *Absorb Fear like Zombozo who absorb happinesss. *Somnulent people into their dreams Weakness *Attack him with optical illusions *In Horriflied, Ben and Phobus had a general knowledge quiz which puzzles and weakens him Appearance He is a ghost like god but he can shapeshift himself. He is said to be the beast of war. He sometimes wears a helmet. He is also able to shapeshift into his Ultimate FORM, the Dragon. He is the most talkative of all gods. First appearance He appeared in Beware in his realm like Olympos. He took fear and store them in Amphoras of Wailing. According to Thanatos, if the Fear Amphora of a person is filled, the person will be in a blackout. He attacked Ben and his team (which only consisted of Gwen, Kevin and Thanatos). So, he trapped them in multiple Dimensions with their fear, except for Thanatos who duels with him. Phobus was defeated and the two victims of the Amphora were saved. The dimension exploded and they escaped, Phobus survived and appeared again in Its All Day for A Fear's Work. In the Series *In "Its All Day for A Fear's work", he ravaged with his cousins Metus and Pavor (the Roman Counterparts of Phobus and Deimos). Metus and Pavor created an asteroid to headed for Earth. Luckily, the trio was defeated by Stranger and Thanatos. *In "Ready, Battle and Fear", he and Metus returned, while Pavor was in Hades. They teamed up with Hel and fight. It caused a time-elapsed chaos and there was a war on Earth. The pillar of Olympus was fallen. The organization was defeated again by Ben and Thanatos. *In "Out of Sites", he made a cameo appearance at first as a Roman Statue. Later, he and Bayouio stole all the sites in USA. They were defeated again and was sent into the pit of circles. Cameos Cameos of Phobus is the most longest running gag in the Show. His headress or his shadow are most common. According to the producer, the cameo of Phobus is in all of Ben 10:Ultimate Omnitrix 1 and 2. Here are some of the distinct cameo. Ultimate Omnitrix *Merry Ghostfreakish Christmas - his face is seen and his shadow *The Beat'Alls - He can be seen in the crowd *Never and Ever - His headress and chitons can be seen in a shop when Ben and Aguas walked through the Egyptian Bazaar. *Pit of Circles - He was one of the villains sucked into the pit though he isn't part of the ORG. Do me a Pavor - HE was refered and his shadow was beside Pavor. *Mystery of the Ghost Creek - His headress was one of the objects in the tent. *The Vicktor island - His face was in the temple. His clothings and his lion-pottery was near the trapped door and was written, Phobus, Ben's Greatest Enemy. The Pottery was trashed when the Transylian zapped all the Moai. *Paranoia - His voice is clearly heard when Ben got a headache. Ultimate Omnitrix 2 *Ultimate Omnitrix Returns (P.2) - when the Ultratrix jumped up Ben's wrist, his face can be seen behind Ben for a split second. *Aggressive - When Karat read out the spell, the body of Phobus was saying stop!!! for a second when Karat turned around it disappeared. *It's Elementally Controlled, My Dear Gwen - When, the Omnibot smashed, the headress appeared and stuck on Spheron's head. Spheron also said "I felt like Phobus" which is the first distinct cameo in the show. Shade 10: Evolutions *Mayday! - When Shade comes into the pilot's room, Phobus's portrait can be seen and his headress was on the wall. Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Appearance Not yet, he'll appear after Simien 10:Ultimate Omnitrix crossover teaming up with Sunder. In this episode, Thanatos realized that if Fear is destroyed the Entire universe would crumble making him the worst villain in the series. Ben decided not to destroy or weaken to mortal state because Relief would not be balanced without Fear. Trivia *Metus and Pavor are Roman Counterparts of Phobus and Deimos. *Deimos has never made an appearance in the series though he is refered and included in conversation including when Zeszon and Aguas were talking about the Space Shuttle, he said "Not Even Deimus, that giant can breach through our shuttle" *His sister, Nemesis has never made an appearance but refered. *Phobus style is similar to its Pottery images, a Lion headed god. *Phobus's father and mother is Ares and Aphrodite. *Phobus has a cousin, Formido who is dumber than Phobus. Category:Villains Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Villains